1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security device for use with picture frames, plaques, memorabilia commonly mounted to a wall of a house, hotel or museum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Works of art, photographs, awards and memorabilia are commonly displayed in a manner that allows a large number of people to view the materials. Typically, an article on display hangs freely on a hook mounted on a wall surface. Theft and vandalism of such displayed articles is an ever increasing problem.
There are a large number of security systems and devices currently known for deterring the theft of picture frames and the art work within the frame. One such device is disclosed in Sherman U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,744 et al. The Sherman et al. patent discloses the use of securing brackets attached to a wall. A second set of brackets attach to a picture frame. The brackets on the picture frame are designed to engage the brackets on the wall to hold the picture frame against the wall. A lever attached to one of the wall mounted brackets acts to prevent removal of the picture frame from the wall. When the picture frame is mounted to the wall, the lever is hidden from view. The lever is moved by a separate tool which is inserted between the wall and picture frame, engages the lever and moves the lever to release the picture frame. A serious drawback to the Sherman et al. device is the use of a tool which may be lost. Further, a clever thief may use an implement such as a bent coat hanger or the like to move the lever, thus releasing the picture frame from the wall. Also, by gently rocking a secured frame, a retained lip of the frame channel can be used as a camming surface to move a retained latch pivot member into a release position thus permitting removal of the picture frame.
In spite of the clever intentions of the inventors of many frame securing devices to hide the securing mechanisms, a clever thief can usually find a way to circumvent a hidden security device.